WWE 2K15
''WWE 2K15 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One and Xbox 360. It will be the second WWE game published by 2K Sports. It is the sequel to WWE 2K14. Roster Current Roster 'Superstars' *Alberto Del Rio *Alex Riley *Antonio Cesaro *Bad News Barrett *Big E Langston *Big Show *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Brodus Clay *Camacho *Christian *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Curt Hawkins *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *David Otunga *Dean Ambrose *Diego *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *El Torito *Epico *Erick Rowan *Evan Bourne *Ezekiel Jackson *Fandango *Fernando *Goldust *The Great Khali *Heath Slater *Hornswoggle *Hunico *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *JTG *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *The Miz *Primo *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Tensai *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker *William Regal *Xavier Woods *Yoshi Tatsu *Zack Ryder 'Divas' *AJ Lee *Aksana *Alicia Fox *Brie Bella *Cameron *Eva Marie *JoJo *Kaitlyn *Layla *Lilian Garcia *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Renee Young *Rosa Mendes *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka NXT 'Superstars' *Adrian Neville *Aiden English *Alexander Rusey *Angelo Dawkins *Baron Corbin *Bo Dallas *Byron Saxton *CJ Parker *Colin Cassady *Corey Graves *Danny Burch *Enzo Amore *Jason Jordan *Konnor *Leo Kruger *Mason Ryan *Mojo Rawley *Oliver Grey *Sami Zayn *Sawyer Fulton *Scott Dawson *Sylvester Lefort *Travis Tyler *Troy McClain *Tyler Breeze *Viktor 'Divas' *Alexa Bliss *Bayley *Charlotte *Emma *Kendall Skye *Paige *Sasha Banks Alumni 'Superstars' *1-2-3 Kid *8-Ball *A-Train *Adam Bomb *Adrian Adonis *Al Costello *Al Snow *Akeem *Ax *Bad News Brown *Bam Bam Bigelow *Baron Von Raschke *Batista *The Berzerker *Big Boss Man *Big Daddy V *Bill Demott *Billy Gunn *Billy Kidman *Billy Robinson *Boogeyman *Bradshaw *The Brian Kendrick *Brian Pillman *British Bulldog *Brooklyn Brawler *Bruiser Brody *Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake *Bubba Ray *Buddy Rose *Butch Bushwacker *Butch Reed *Carlito *Carlos Colon *Crash Holly *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Chris Masters *Crush *The Crusher *D-Von *David Hart Smith *Dean Malenko *The Destroyer *Diamond Dallas Page *Dick the Bruiser *Doink the Clown *Dominick DeNucci *"Dr Death" Steve Williams *Dr Jerry Graham *Duke Droese *The Dynamite Kid *Earthquake *Finlay *Faarooq *Giant Gonzales *Gillberg *Goldberg *Haku *Hakushi *Hardcore Holly *Haystacks Calhoun *Hillbilly Jim *The Honky Tonk Man *Hurricane Helms *IRS *Ivan Koloff *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *Jamie Noble *Jeff Hardy *Jeff Jarrett *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *Jimmy Wang Yang *Joey Mercury *John Laurinaitis *John Morrison *Johnny *Luke Bushwacker *Kamala *Ken Patera *Ken Shamrock *Kenny *Kevin Nash *Kevin Sullivan *King Kong Bundy *Kurt Angle *Lance Storm *Larry Zbyszko *Lex Luger *Lou Thesz *Magnum T.A. *Marty Jannetty *Matt Hardy *Max Moon *Mike Knox *Mikey *Missing Link *Mitch *Mr Kennedy *MVP *Nicky *Ole Anderson *One Man Gang *Owen Hart *Papa Shango *Pat O'Connor *Paul London *Perry Saturn *Psicosis *Public Enemy *Randy Savage *Raven *Ravishing Rick Rude *Ray Stevens *Rhyno *Rick "The Model" Martel *Rick Steiner *Ricky Morton *Rikishi *Road Dogg *Robert Gibson *Roy Heffernan *RVD *S.D. Jones *Sabu *The Sandman *Savio Vega *Scott Hall *Scott Steiner *Shad *Shane Douglas *Shelton Benjamin *Sid *Skinner *Slick *Smash *Spiros Arion *Stan Hansen *Stan Stasiak *Steve Blackman *Sting *Tajiri *Tatanka *Tazz *Ted DiBiase *Test *Tiger Mask *Tom Prichard *Tommy Dreamer *Tony Garea *Tugboat *Tyler Reks *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimo Dragon *Umaga *Vader *Val Venis *Virgil *Viscera *Vladimir Kozlov *Wahoo McDaniel *The Warlord *X-Pac 'Divas' *Alundra Blayze *Beth Phoenix *Bull Nakano *Candice Michelle *Cherry *Christy Hemme *Dawn Marie *Eve Torres *Francine *Ivory *Jacqueline *Jazz *Jillian *Kelly Kelly *Kharma *Lita *Luna Vachon *Maria *Maryse *Maxine *Melina *Michelle McCool *Mickie James *Miss Elizabeth *Molly Holly *Sable *Stacy Keibler *Tiffany *Torrie Wilson *Victoria Hall of Famers 'Superstars' *Abdullah the Butcher *Afa Anoa'i *Andre the Giant *Animal *Antonino Rocca *Antonia Inoki *Arn Anderson *Arnold Skaaland *Baron Mikel Scicluna *Barry Windham *Big John Studd *Bill Watts *Billy Graham *Blackjacks Mulligan *Bob Armstrong *Bob Backlund *Bob Orton Jr. *Bob Uecker *Bobby Heenan *Bobo Brazil *Booker T *Bret Hart *Bruno Sammartino *Buddy Rogers *Captain Lou Albano *Chief Jay Strongbow *Don Muraco *Dory Funk Sr. *Dory Funk Jr. *Dusty Rhodes *Eddie Graham *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Ernie Ladd *Freddie Blassie *Fritz Von Erich *George Steele *Gorgeous George *Gorilla Monsoon *The Grand Wizard *Greg Valentine *Hacksaw Jim Duggan *Harley Race *Hawk *High Chief Peter Maivia *Hulk Hogan *The Iron Sheik *Ivan Putski *Jack Brisco *Jack Lanza *James Dudley *Jerry "The King" Lawler *Jesse Ventura *Jimmy Hart *Jimmy Snuka *Jimmy Valiant *Johnny Rodz *Johnny Valiant *JJ Dillon *Junkyard Dog *Killer Kowalski *Koko B. Ware *Maurice "Mad Dog" Vachon *Mick Foley *Mike Tyson *Mil Mascaras *Mr McMahon *Mr Perfect *Nick Bockwinkel *Nikolai Volkoff *Pat Patterson *Paul Ellering *Paul Orndoff *Pedro Morales *Rick Flair *Ricky Steamboat *Rocky Johnson *Roddy Piper *Ron Simmons *Sgt. Slaughter *Shawn Michaels *The Sheik *Sika Anao'i *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Ted DiBiase Sr. *Terry Funk *Tito Santana *Tony Atlas *Tully Blanchard *Verne Gagne *William Perry *Yokozuna 'Divas' *Fabulous Moolah *Mae Young *Sensational Sherri *Sunny *Trish Stratus *Wendi Richter New Matches *Hardcore Match-Hardcore objects: trash can lid, signs, baking sheet, etc. *Street Fight Match-Brawl with hardcore objects. Only in 15 years of WWE. *Triple Threat/TLC Tag team *Fatal Four Way/TLC Tag team *Singapore Cane Match *No Holds Barred Arenas *SummerSlam 2000 *No Way Out 2001 *No Way Out 2007 *Raw is War 1999 *Raw is War 2000 *Raw is War 2001 *Smackdown 1999 *SummerSlam 1998 *SumerSlam 2000 *SummerSlam 2001 *SummerSlam 2002 *SummerSlam 2008 *SummerSlam 2009 *Night of Champions 2008 *Night of Champions 2009 *Night of Champions 20010 *Over The Edge 1998 *King of the Ring 1998 *King of the Ring 2001 *Extreme Rules 2009 *Survivor Series 1998 *Survivor Series 2002 *Survior Series 2005 *Survivor Seires 2008 *Backlash 2001 *Backlash 2006 *Backlash 2008 *No Mercy 2001 *Breakdown: In Your House 1998 *Judgement Day 1998 *Judgement Day 2005 *Judgement Day 2008 *Judgement Day 2009 *Royal Rumble 2000 *Royal Rumble 2001 *Royal Rumble 2007 *Royal Rumble 2009 *Royal Rumble 2010 *Royal Rumble 2012 *No Way Out 2007 *No Mercy 2008 *No Mercy 2006 *RAW 2006 *RAW 2008 *RAW 2007 *RAW 2009 *RAW 2010 *Rock Bottom: In Your House 1998 *Royal Rumble 1999 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House 1999 *Elimination Chamber 2013 *Elimination Chamber 2010 *Unforgiven 2006 *Unforgiven 2008 *Royal Rumble 2014 *TLC 2013 *TLC 2010 *TLC 2011 *TLC 2009 *Invasion 2001 *Taboo Tuesday 2005 *Surviror Series 2006 *Survivor Series 2013 *Vengeance 2011 *Vengeance 2006 *Vengeance 2005 *Nights of Champions 2013 *Hell In a Cell 2013 *Hell In a Cell 2010 *SummerSlam 2013 *SummerSlam 2006 *No Mercy 2007 *WWF Superstars 1986 *WWF Superstars 1991 *FCW 2008 *This Tuesday in Texas 1991 *Fully Loaded 1998 *Fully Loaded 2000 *Fully Loaded 2001 *Insurrextion 2000 *Insurrextion 2002 *Capital Carnage 1998 *Global Warming 2002 *SummerSlam 2011 *SummerSlam 2010 *Saturday Night's Main Event 2006 *Saturday Nights Main Event 2007 *New Years Revolution 2006 *New Years Revolution 2007 *No Way 2008 *No Way Out 2009 *SummerSlam 1999 *Armageddon 1999 *Armageddon 2000 *King of the Ring 1999 *KING OF THE RING 2001 *Unforgiven 1999 *Unforgiven 2000 *King of the Ring 1997 *Money In The Bank 2014 *Capital Punishment *Payback 2013 *Old School Raw 2014 *WWE Battleground *Main Event *Friday Night SmackDown *Monday Night Raw *WWE Raw Supershow *Superstars HD *NXT 2013-2014 *No Way Out 2000 *Extreme Rules 2013 *Extreme Rules 2009 *ECW 2000 - 2010 *ECW TNN *ECW November to Remember 1997 *ECW November to Remember 1999 *ECW Heat Wave 1998 *ECW Wrestlepalooza 1998 *ECW Cyberslam 1998 *ECW Living Dangerously 2000 *ECW Living Dangerously 1998 *ECW Hardcore Heaven 2000 *ECW Anarchy Rulz 2000 *ECW Guilty as Charged 2000 *ECW One Night Stand 2006 *ECW One Night Stand 2007 *ECW One Night Stand 2005 *ECW One Night Stand 2008 *WrestleMania I *WrestleMania II *WrestleMania III *WrestleMania IV *WrestleMania V *WrestleMania VI *WrestleMania VII *WrestleMania VIII *WrestleMania IX *WrestleMania X *WrestleMania XI *WrestleMania XII *WrestleMania XIII *WrestleMania XIV *WrestleMania XV *WrestleMania XVI *WrestleMania XVII *WrestleMania XVIII *WrestleMania XIX *WrestleMania XX *WrestleMania XXI *WrestleMania XXII *WrestleMania XXIII *WrestleMania XXIV *WrestleMania XXV *WrestleMania XXVI *WrestleMania XXVII *WrestleMania XXVIII *WrestleMania XXIX *WrestleMania XXX Trophies/Achievements *F*** You (Stone Cold Steve Austin Middle Finger To Mr. McMahon) *Stunner RKO (Break the Locker Room) *KO Punch (Punch Kane In The Face 10 times) *Divatory (Win with all the WWE Divas) * Grand Slam Champ (Win the WWE, WCW, and ECW Championships with one created superstar) * HARDCORE! (Hit raven with a hardcore object in the face 5 times) *B**** (Use The Shields to attack Big E Langston, CM Punk & John Cena at Monday Night Raw and Any WCW Arena) *Ladder Expert (Perform 3 grapples and dive on Christian from a ladder) *Table Expert (3D Edge and Christian through a table) Attitude Era/Superstars Chapter * Superstars Chapter * The Corporate Ministry Chapter * Raw is War Chapter * Shane vs Vince Chapter * End of WCW Chapter * ECW Chapter (1997 - 2009) * The End of ECW Chapter (2010) * The PG Era Chapter * Nexus Chapter * Monday Night Raw Chapter (2002-2014) * Friday Night Smackdown Chapter (2002-2014) * Royal Rumble Chapter * Wrestlemania Chapter * Best In the World Chapter * Who Ran Over Stone Cold Steve Austin Chapter * Rated R Superstar Chapter (2006) * DX Chapter (2006) Modes *Play * 15 Years of WWE and PPV MODE 1999-2014 *Universe *Creations *Online *Options * Best Moments * Shop Creation Suite *Superstar *Superstar Threads *Entrance *Move-Set *Special Move *Story *Arena *Championship *Design *Show *Match * Taunt Universe Mode *Play Matches *Calendar *Rivalries *WWE.com *Customize Universe Category:"T" rated Category:WWE Games Category:WWE Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:PS VITA Games Category:"T" Rated